JxHQ: Hotmess Pursuit
by DonnaJossee
Summary: The Joker goes missing, leaving Harley Quinn alone. She needs help finding him, one problem; her friends are locked up in Arkham Asylum. She turns to an unlikely ally to get her friends out, but also help her find her Puddin'.
1. SummaryWarningsOpening Statement

*** SUMMARY/WARNINGS/OPENING STATEMENT ***

 ** _Summary_** : _The Joker goes missing, leaving Harley Quinn alone. She needs help finding him, one problem; her friends are locked up in Arkham Asylum. She turns to an unlikely ally to get her friends out, but also help her find her Puddin'._

 **Warnings** : _Explicit Language, Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Innuendo, Rude Humor, Violence_

 **Opening Statement** : _This does NOT tie into my "Wicked" Series. It mentions characters from the series but this doesn't tie into it at all. I've always written my stories dark and intense, with some humor, but not a lot. This is purely for humor. Yes it has a plot, and intense moments and it's serious at times, but it's mostly humor. Offensive, rude, explicit humor that I think you'll enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. It won't be really long like my other story (40+ chapters) but it won't be like 5-10 chapters either. Maybe 15-20, it depends. Anyway, I hope you like it so Let me know what you think of it, and enjoy!_


	2. Prologue

*** PROLOGUE ***

Officer Mila Ghetty always wanted to be a cop at the GCPD. She'd spent money and hours at the Police Academy to graduate and be the best of the best at the police department.

She'd always been very cautious and even boring in her lifetime. Never going to parties, or even blowing off homework to go to the movies instead. So, so sheltered. So when she joined the GCPD and exposed herself to scum and horrible sexual instances at strip joints to question big time kingpins and hookers, she didn't even flinch. Because she never had to do anything like that.

Wanna know why?

Her first job as an officer, was managing files.

That was it. That's all Commissioner Gordon gave her. That's all she wanted. It was safe, it was something she was good at, it was the perfect job…

…Until Harley Quinn came in to see the Commissioner.

They'd all thought she was giving herself up, turning herself in.

But she was there to report a missing person.

When she explained it was The Joker, Gordon laughed in her face.

"He always disappears, Harley. He'll be back. He hasn't been kidnapped." He told the blonde.

But she was relentless. She demanded Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle be released from Arkham Asylum to help her find him.

When they all saw she was being serious—just to humor her—they did an investigation. They didn't expect to find that he actually had been kidnapped.

There were two questions: who the hell would kidnap The Joker? Why the hell would anyone want to save him?

Answer to the first question: someone possibly more dangerous than him. Answer to the second question: Harley Quinn harassing and threatening the GCPD.

So to shut her up, and out of blatant curiosity, they decided to help her find him. Giving into the request of the Queen of Gotham, they let Ivy and Cat out to help her.

But so the whole ordeal would be considered legal, they assigned an officer to the three.

Harley refused to let the GCPD find J, so Gordon gave them fourteen days to find the clown. After that, the GCPD would have to find him themselves.

Harley took him up on the offer and Gordon told the GCPD who the lucky person to babysit the three sirens would be.

And when Mila Ghetty was given her first official police assignment as the supervisor of the three, she fainted out of utter fear.


	3. What Is This Fuckery

*** WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY ***

"W-What?" Mila was shocked. She couldn't feel her hands. Or feet. Or legs. Or any other parts of her anatomy. Gordon just stared at her, and dismissed everyone back to their duties. "Boss, this is crazy." She spoke up, walking to him. "You really think I can pull something like this off? I work files, I'm not an actual cop! I don't know how to handle intense situations, I crack under pressure."

"Which is exactly why I'm putting you on the case. You live in a box. You'll never be a good cop if you have boundaries. You have to be willing to put yourself out there, lay your life on the line."

"I lay my life on the line everyday."

"How exactly?" Gordon crosses his arms.

"I'm a black police officer." She crosses her arms, too.

"Mila, you're over reacting. I know you can do this." Gordon hands her a file.

"If I get shot by one of these crazy white women, it's your fault." She raises a brow, snatching it from him.

"Again, you'll do great. Officer Willis will escort you to Arkham to get Pamela and Selina."

"But—"

"You will be fine. Go." He points at the door and she sighs, walking out to the car.

The whole drive to Arkham is quiet, Mila tried to avoid Harley's fierce gaze at her in the rear view mirror as they reached the asylum.

"Gotta name?" Harley asked her, admiring her beauty for a moment. At least they hadn't given her someone ugly and smelly. She was already fond of The officer.

"Officer Ghetty." Mila told her.

"Harley Quinn," the blonde shoved a cuffed hand in Mila's face.

Mila takes it cautiously as they walk into the entrance, and approach the front desk.

"Ya here to enforce the law to me and my friends?" Harley pipes and Mila raised a brow.

"See the badge?" She tapped the metal on her chest. "I _am_ the law."

"Mmm." Harley raises her brows and nods slowly as they stop at the counter.

"Alright. I need Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle." Mila tells the clerk and the woman just raised her brows.

"Do you have a warrant from the GCPD?" The receptionist asked.

"No? I'm from the GCPD, I told you I need to see Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle."

"I can't let you do that without a warrant."

She looked at Harley with wide eyes of frustration.

"Show her the badge." Harley mouthed and Mila nods.

"Ma'am I am a police officer with the GCPD. I don't need a warrant. I need to see Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle. Now." Mila speaks sternly and the clerk slipped out of her nice demeanor into something mean, and Harley didn't like it.

"Listen, spa _ghetto_ ," Mila's mouth falls open and she looks at Harley who's eyes are wide, and she's wearing a smirk—knowing this is going to be a good show. "you're not seeing anybody unless you have a warrant. Without a warrant you can't see anybody. Sorry, it's policy." She talks to them like they're stupid.

"Um," Mila feels her inner shy coming out, looking to Harley for more advice.

Harley widens her eyes and takes her fist and bangs it on her open palm, her eyes flickering to the counter.

Mila gets the idea and clears her throat, gaining confidence.

She bags her fist on the counter.

"No. You listen, Snowflake," the receptionists mouth falls open in offense and Harley giggles. "I am the GC motherfucking PD. I demand to see Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle." Harley gives a stern nod of pride.

"Security!" She screams and Mila rolls her eyes.

"I told Gordon not to do this to me. I told him 'don't make me fuck with the crazy white women' but no. No. He had to put me in a damn predicament. And guess who they're gonna blame?" She asks Harley as the receptionists keeps calling for guards. "The black woman and the crazy woman."

"There a problem?" Dr. Arkham appears and Mila walks to him.

"I need to see Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle."

"Doctor Arkham I told her she needed a warrant but she won't listen!" The clerk states angrily.

"Hey!" Mila pointed at her. "Don't make me tase you." She threatens her.

"You can't do that." The woman hisses back.

"Abby Cadabby, I will fry you like a damn pork-chop if you don't let me finish." She barks back, turning her attention to Arkham. "Like I was saying, it's urgent."

"May I ask why you need to see them?"

"They're helping us on a missing person's case."

"This way," he nods.

She and Harley follow him to the recreation room. He calls Pamela and Selina out for visitation and they walk out the room, escorted by two guards.

"Harley, what the hell ya doing here?" Ivy asks the blonde.

"Oh, Red, somethin' horrible's happened to Mistah J!" Harley shakes her head.

"Who's the cop?" Selina scoffs at Mila.

"This is officer Ghetty. She's gonna help us get J back."

"Is this a joke? Why would the GCPD care about him?"

"Because they're helpin' me. And Mila is the answer to my prayers. So you two be nice to er'." Harley tells them.

"I need them released." Mila tells Arkham and he raises his brows. "They're on this case with the GCPD now, we need them released in order for them to work with us."

"You need a warran—"

"—She's already said she ain't got a warrant! Do you expect her to print one out her pussy or somethin'?!" Harley balls her fists up.

"Malibu Barbie has a point." Mila tells him. "I need these girls. If it weren't important, I wouldn't be making a deal about it."

Arkham seemed reluctant, but eventually agreed, and released them.

"Alright," Mila spoke once they got In the squad car. "You will be my responsibility. If you try to get away, I'll shoot you. If you try to kill me, I shoot you. We're a unit now, a team. Our mission is to find The Joker then let the GCPD handle his kidnapper. We have two weeks to find him or the GCPD takes over the case and you three are returned to Arkham. I usually get along with people. But do not irritate me. Do not try to get me to live outside the box. I'm doing that enough just by agreeing to this shit for Gordon. And don't, under any circumstances, think we're friends. We're not. Cop," she pointed at the badge. "Criminals." She pointed at the handcuffs on the three women. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Harley piped, saluting her and chuckling.

"I especially don't trust you." Mila turned back around to start driving, trying to ignore the wink Harley shot her way.

It was already night time, so Mila pulled into the closest motel and got them a room.

Harley, Selina, and Ivy all piled into one bed, letting Mila sleep alone.

She barely slept at all, she was worried about being killed. That, and it was complete hell outside. They were in the slums of the city, gunshots ring out every now and then, people yelling at each other was a constant, even breaking car widows and alarms rang out every now and then.

She was in hell.

She glanced over at Harley, who was sleeping like a baby—of course the noise was more of a lullaby than a bother to her. Ivy was asleep as well, but she looked a little bothered by the noise. Selina was curled up peacefully, probably just ignoring it.

Why had Mila agreed to this? What was in it for her? Well she didn't agree to it, Gordon threw her out into deep water to get her to stop being a square.

She wasn't a square, in her mind at least. Sure she was a virgin, and a book worm, and quiet for the most part, as long as no one is getting on her last nerve.

She heard Harley sigh in her sleep, smiling a little and she wondered what she was dreaming about.

 _Harley woke up, feeling someone shake her awake. She let the sleep leave her mind before trying to open her eyes. She felt the familiar warm hand on her cheek, smelt the welcoming scent of a familiar cologne and she smiles widely, her eyes opening to see her Joker._

 _"Puddin'!" She snapped up, engulfing him into a hug. She saw the dead Officer Ghetty on the other bed, but she didn't care at this point. There was no use of the woman now, she'd found her man. "You came back." She whispered quietly and he chuckled._

 _"I never go anywhere without taking you with me or telling you bye first. You know that, kiddo." He kissed her jaw and she giggled, pressing her lips to his._

 _He groaned lowly, pulling her on top of him._

 _"Did you miss me?" He asked her with a raised brow and she nodded._

 _"I did, Daddy." She smiled sweetly and he pushed her hair back._

 _"Prove it." His voice was low and dangerous and she felt a jolt of pleasure run through her._

 _She bit her lip, realizing she was right on his cock. She began to grind into him and he leaned his head back and sighed in pleasure. She did the same, whimpering and whining at the delicious friction._

 _She was suddenly in the floor._

She woke up, looking around the dark motel room, frowning that it was all a dream.

She peeked her head up to see Ivy sitting up.

"Why the hell did ya kick me off the bed?" She pulled herself back onto the mattress.

"You were dry humping me!" Ivy snapped back.

"Well, so-rry." Harley held her hands up.

"I think the cop has gone to sleep."

"No, I haven't. But I'm extremely uncomfortable with the situation. So go back to sleep." She spoke up and Harley grinned, plopping on the officers bed.

"Ever ate pussy, officer?" Harley raised a brow.

"Nope."

"Ya want to? I get kinda cranky when I need to get off." Her offer had Mila wide eyed and extremely weirded out. Harley could tell she was by the way the energy in the room shifted. "Just kiddin'!" She laughs loudly. "You were really scared. Weren't ya? Nah, I ain't gonna ask you to do that. I'd much rather give than receive." She winked flirtatiously, leaving Mila even more unhinged before jumping to the other bed and snuggling into Ivy.

What the hell had Gordon gotten Mila into?


	4. Triple Threat (Part One)

*** TRIPLE THREAT ***

 _(Part One)_

"Alright, ladies!" Mila started clapping loudly. "Up, up, up! We gotta busy day ahead of us." She watched as the three women groaned and whined, sitting up groggily. "How'd we sleep last night?" She crosses her arms.

"Shut up." Selina hissed, getting out of bed.

"Why're we up at 5:30?" Harley whimpers, her voice muffled by the covers.

"I don't believe in sleeping in. It takes time off work that could be done." Mila replies.

"So ya tellin' me, that ya never slept in?" She asks next, sitting up.

"Nope. Now hop to it, we got work to do."

 **A** few minutes later, They gathered at the car and Mila laid a map of the city on the hood.

"Harley, when did you say you last saw The Joker?"

"It's just Joker. Ain't really gotta include 'the' when ya just talkin' to me." She shrugs and Mila sighs, making Harley's smile fade when she saw the officer wasn't amused. "At home."

"Where's home?" Mila asks next.

"Whatever house we decide is nice and sturdy enough for us to raise our family in, and use for sex." She shrugs.

"A–A whole house has to be sturdy enough to handle . . . ?" Mila's personal curiosity peeks through the professionalism for a moment.

" . . . Oh yeah. We do it on any surface we can get to, sometimes. We usually just go ahead and christen the house by fuckin' in every room—livin' room, kitchen, dinin' room, and bathrooms, included—if the walls can't handle someone being shoved into 'em or the kitchen counter can't take well to scratches or the carpet can't take being clung to without rippin', we either move or buy new whatever we need."

"That's disgusting." Ivy snarls.

"Was I talkin' to you? No, I was talkin' to Mila." Harley sticks her tongue out.

"Well Mila doesn't want to hear about your disgusting sex with the clown." Selina cuts in.

"Who doesn't want to hear about our sex?" Harley asks, astounded.

"We're getting off topic," Mila warned them.

"Sorry." Harley sighs.

"Where do you live, Harley?"

Harley looked at the map, pressing her lips together. She put her finger on a place on the outskirts of the city limits.

"There."

"And when'd you last see him?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but if ya want information, you're gonna have to talk to me like a friend and not an interrogator because I've grown accustom to gettin' lock-jaw when bein' questioned by cops." She played with her thumbs and Mila sighed tiredly.

"Harley, when did you last see J?" Ivy asks blankly.

"I already told the GCPD I last saw him two days ago."

Mila hurriedly wrote it down.

"At home?" Ivy raises a brow.

"Yes, at home, we go everywhere together, Red. If someone woulda tried to take him while we were anywhere else, they woulda had to answer to me first."

"So where do you think he was when he went missing?" Selina asks her next and she clicked her tongue.

"I know!" She suddenly bursts. "But, we're gonna have to give missy over there, a makeover or she'll never blend into Halfwit."

"Halfwit? The strip joint? Oh, hell nah." Mila shakes her head.

"Oh, this should be good." Selina scoffs.

 **B** y late afternoon, the girls found themselves in Halfwit.

Harley was dressed in a flashy sequin dress, her hair curled and her feet adorned in gold heels. Ivy was in a short, deep green dress and black pumps while Selina was in a skintight black leather sleeveless dress and thigh high boots.

Mila was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was just right enough to make out her curvy waist.

"Alright, we need to do some talkin' but we need a distraction incase things go south." Harley whispers to them. "I'm in a committee relationship. So can't be me." She pointed out.

"Well, don't look at me. Me and Harvey are still together." Ivy spoke up.

"I don't feel like dealing with complete drunk, fat, idiots." She rolls her eyes.

"Which leaves us with . . . " Harley trails off, seeing Mila awkwardly isolate herself from them, like she didn't know how to react to the change of environment. "Gimme a second." She told them, walking to the undercover cop. "Aye, Mila." Harley called, motioning for her.

"Found a lead?" Mila asked.

"Nope, but I will as soon as you get up there." She nodded her head to the other women on polls and in cages, dry humping anything and anyone they could get their hands on.

"Oh, no, Harley, that's not really my kind of thing." She shakes her head.

"You're a cop, right?" Harley asked lowly and Mila nodded. "You're undercover. Think about it, if you don't do this, there's a chance this whole thing could backfire on us and we'd be dead. You're protectin' citizens of Gotham by gettin' naked and flossin' your pussy on a pole."

"Ew." Mila winces.

"Look, we need ya to do this." She finally admits.

"I don't know—"

"—You think on it and I'll buy ya a drink, k?" Harley doesn't wait for a reply before she walks to the bar. "Daisy, I Needa Vodka, and gimme some of the special stuff." I wink and she raises her brows.

"Ya sure?"

The "special stuff" was an extract from a certain herb Ivy grew. It was an extremely strong aphrodisiac.

Harley secretly had Daisy keep a stash of it behind the counter and add it to J's drinks for her sometimes, so by the time they got home he would be be able to keep his hands to himself.

She wanted it for Mila because it only allowed the body to focus on sex.

Anything to get Mila to loosen up a little to keep her from screwing this up for Harley.

She stirred the drink with her own finger and smiled to Daisy before taking the half full glass to Mila.

"Here ya go."

Mila was hesitant at first until Harley practically forced it down her throat.

"There ya go, now, come with me." She pulled her into a back room where the dancers stayed. "Alright, cloths off. Let's see whatcha workin' with."

"W–What?" She squeaks.

"Cloths? Off, now. C'mon." Harley claps.

"Why?"

"Just get the damn cloths off so I can put ya in somethin' more . . . _comfortable_." Harley shrugs, turning to go to the small trunk in the closet.

She starts throwing different stuff over her shoulders from diamond covered corsets to silk guarders.

Mila was starting to grow hotter and hotter with every minute for some reason.

She finally started taking her cloths off.

Harley spun around to say something to her but she couldn't focus when she saw the monstrosity Mila had under her cloths.

"What the hell is that?" Her eyes widen as she points at Mila.

"What?" Mila looks down.

"That's like a fuckin' underwear onesie."

"It's a conservative form of underwear." Mila defended herself. "My grandmother made it."

"It's a tank top with bra pads built in, sewed onto stockings with panties sewed into them!" Harley couldn't help but laugh and Mila still couldn't see what was wrong with what she was in.

"Alright. Peel it off, put these on." She handed her the clean garments that consisted of a lacy bright red bra and a shiny gold G-String.

"Where's the cloths that are gonna go over these?" Mila asks, starting to take her "underwear onesie" off.

"Non-existent. Put these on, you're on in 5." Harley pats her shoulders and walks out prissily.

Mila stared at the lace and g-string, feeling something sexual prickle in her system. More heat came to her body and she found herself starting to sweat.

The sudden thought of using other people to arouse others pushed her forward and she stepped into the skimpy outfit.

 **Jargot:**

 **I love you and thank you! I'm excited about it too!**

 **BlackSister394:**

 **I love the sirens, I had to write about them:)**

 **KBC04070911:**

 **I'm so excited about this story, and I'm glad you like the idea too:)**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I'm so happy you're liking it so far! I hope you liked this chapter, I love you!**

 **xlawa:**

 **There'll be a lot of things Harley does that Joker would be proud of Her:)**

 **Quinnmarie:**

 **I'm happy you like the story so far and I'm excited about writing more!**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **Thank you, I love you, and she's not trying to think about it very much or she'd go into a depression haha**

 **ZileRacer:**

 **Selina will have a lot more dialogue than usual, haha I'm glad you like this so much.**

 **ihfio:**

 **I'm glad you like this so much! I hope you liked this chapter:)**


	5. Triple Threat (Part 2)

**_A/N: 6 beautiful months later and I'm back:) So sorry for the wait!_**

 ***TRIPLE THREAT***

 _(Part 2)_

"It's like watching a deer trying to walk for the first time." Ivy commented in horror, seeing Mila give a random guy a sloppy lap dance while she chugged his beer.

"Oh, stop it. She's havin' fun." Harley comments and Selina raises a brow.

"She's too fucked up to realize what she's doing." Ivy argued.

"The woman works for GCPD for god sakes. Let her have her moment to shine. Poor girl didn't even own a descent matchin' bra and panty set."

"Poor girl is gonna call Gordon and snitch on you the second she sobers up." Selina hisses. "And we'll all be screwed."

"Shh! It's gettin' good." Harley waves them off as Mila rubs at the guys junk.

"Okay, I've had enough." Ivy stands up.

"No! Don't ruin her fun." Harley grabs her wrist and Ivy rolls her jaw.

"She's embarrassing herself, and us. We got the information about J we needed. She no longer has to distract. Get her and lets go." She orders her and Harley pouts.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. "I guess you got a point."

Without another word Harley walked to Mila, wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her from the man.

Mila twisted around and before Harley could say "we're leaving", Mila pressed her lips to hers.

Harley's eyes shot open and for a split second, she worried about whether J was watching or not. Then she remembered he wasn't there to see anything.

She pulled away and pushed Mila away.

"No." She said sternly. "Not no, but hell no. You ain't my type, officer." She whispered and Mila laughed obnoxiously.

"You called me officer because I work for the GC—" Harley put her hand on her mouth to muffle her words and Ivy and Selina cough loudly as Mila struggles to finish her statement.

Harley giggled nervously as many people stopped to watch what was happening.

"Nothin' to see here, folks. Fella's Just go back to cheatin' on your wives and Ladies, keep showin' ya tits." Harley told them with a big smile. "Let's get Smiley McSally outta here." She told the other two girls through her teeth.

 **When** they get back to their motel room, Mila's trying to get her cloths off.

"I'm burning up." She groans and the three girls look at each other.

"Why to go, Harley. The help is now fucked up. One of the great things about her was that she was the only grounded one of the four of us." Selina grumbles and Harley crosses her arms.

"I just found out my boyfriend ain't even been seen at his own business. Which means it ain't where he got taken. So once again, we're back at square one. We ain't got any leads, we ain't got any names. And we're runnin' out of time. So excuse me for takin' desperate measures to make sure Mila wasn't recognized. Cause if any of them knew she was a cop, we'd be dead. And her sittin' quietly, only drinkin' water in a place like that would've raised red flags quickly." She explains. "I'm desperate right now, and I'm terrified that I've lost him. And I can't lose him. So yes, I made a mistake. But I didn't have any other option."

Selina and Ivy sigh and nod slowly.

"Let's get her in bed." Selina says calmly.

 **The** next Morning, Mila awoke, only in a thong and she sat up in bed, keeping the sheets around her.

She saw Harley, Ivy and Selina all curled up in the other bed and she rubber her eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked them.

"You were drugged so we brought you home." They lie and she knows it.

"How was I drugged? All I had was some water when we first got—" she cut herself short, realizing what happened. "—You drugged me!" She grabbed her gun off the nightstand and pointed it at Harley.

She put her hands up and her eyes widened.

"Hold your horses officer before you jump to conclusions, it was for the sake of this operation." Harley defends herself.

"I don't care what it was for. I'm calling Gordon right now and telling him you three are completely unfit for this. You obviously can't handle it professionally."

"And what will he think about you, huh?! You told him you were able to handle us three and guess what? If you go to him and tell him what happened he's gonna think less of you." Harley snaps back and Mila stopped for a moment.

Harley had a point.

Mila sighed and put her gun down.

"Fine." She said, defeated. "Did you get any leads?"

"Nope." Harley said and Mila frowned. "I did get a good one planted on me, though." She said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Harley asked and Mila looked around.

"No?" She replied.

"You shoved your tongue so far down My throat I almost thought I was deep throatin' Mr. J all over again." She explained and smiled widely as Mila became so uneasy, green showed obviously through her dark complexion.

"I'm gonna be sick." She gasped.

"Not to mention the way you were fondlin' this man's anaconda." Harley continued and Mila jumped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"It's all good, though. You only gave one lap dance!" Harley added and Mila dry heaved.

"I actually think he busted while you was kissin' on me." She said next and Mila dry heaved again. "But I don't know. That pesky stain on his crotch might've been some spilled beer. You were chugging it while you dry humped him, so . . . " She heard Mila vomit this time and she chuckled deviously.

Mila's phone vibrated and Harley glanced at it on her bed and saw it was Gordon.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Harley." Gordon's voice was gruff.

"Hiya, Commissioner. How's the wife?"

"Harley, where's Mila?"

"She's unavailable." Harley picks at her nails.

"I swear if any harm has come to her—"

"—Oh, can it, Gordon. Mila's fine. She's in the bathroom." Harley assured him and he took a breath of relief.

"Let me speak to her." He said sternly and Harley rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, holding her nose between her fingers.

"The King of the Pigs is on the phone." Her nasally voice made Mila look up at her and she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Any luck?" He asked and she sighed.

"None so far, sir."

"Mila, you said—"

"—I know, I know what I said. And I meant it. I'm determined to help these girls find The Joker." She told him. "Don't take us off his case just yet. We haven't even made a dent, but I feel like our luck's about to change." She stared at Harley as she spoke and the blonde smiled at her gratefully.

"Alright. Just keep in mind you're on a time limit." He sighed. "Good luck, Officer Ghetty." He hung up and Mila grinned at him calling her 'officer'.

"So, what's next?" Mila asked Harley and she furrowed her brows.

"Huh?"

"What's Next? This is your boyfriend we're busting our clits over, after all. What's our next move, Quinn?"


End file.
